The dating game
by random spazz
Summary: The naruto characters go on a dating game. What insanity will insue? Find out this time on The dating game! Rated Teen for themes.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Welcome to the dating game! Here are the three contestants. Contestant number one is always looking for the youth of love, Rock Lee

Crowd:*cheers*

Rock Lee: How's it going everybody?!!

Naruto: Contestant number two is a deep dark person who wants revenge on his brother, Sasuke!

Crowd/ Fan girls: *run at stage and try to rape Sasuke*

Naruto: CALM DOWN EVERYBODY!!!!!

Crowd: *dead silent*

Naruto: Thank you.

Sasuke: …..

Naruto: Now, contestant number three is hoping for someone who is quiet and likes a good game of shogi, please welcome, Shikamaru!

Crowd:*Claps very quietly*

Shikamaru: Thank you very much.

Naruto: Now it's time to meet the lucky bachelorette. This week we have, the lovely the marvellous, Sakura!

Crowd: *cheers*

Sakura: Nice to meet all of you.

Naruto: Here's how it works for you Sakura, you'll get 7 questions for each guy and at the end of the seven questions you can choose who you'd like to go out with for a dream date.

Sakura: Works for me but I have one question though.

Naruto: What is it?

Sakura: When I choose the date, is it ok if I choose something that the guy doesn't want to do?

Naruto: Guys does that work for you?

Rock Lee: Of course!

Shikamaru and Sasuke: NO!

Naruto: Well I guess that's how the dice roll then Sakura. You can only have a complete freedom of choice if you end up going out with Rock Lee for the dream date.

Sakura: …Crap!

Naruto: Well let's get started then. Sakura what would you like to ask the contestants first?

Sakura: If we were to where would we get married?

Naruto: Contestant one.

Rock Lee: Probably somewhere full of youth, like maybe Niagara Falls.

Naruto: Contestant two.

Sasuke: Over my brother's dead body.

Sakura: …ok then…

Naruto: Contestant three.

Shikamaru: Some where quiet.

Sakura: hehehe…

Shikamaru: Not like that!

Naruto: Question number two please.

Sakura: What is your idea of a dream date?

Naruto: contestant one.

Rock Lee: My idea of a dream date is having lunch by the water falls outside of town.

Naruto: contestant two.

Sasuke: A nice restaurant with dim candle light and you beside me in a deep V neck dress.

Crowd: WHY NOT ME?!

Sasuke: *glares at crowd*

Crowd: *goes silent*

Sakura: *blush*

Naruto: contestant three.

Shikamaru: A random park bench looking at the clouds while enjoying a nice home made lunch.  
Sakura: awe That would be so cute 3  
Naruto: Question Three Please.  
Sakura: How would you wake me in the morning  
Rock Lee: Well I-  
Naruto: How will Rock Lee wake Sakura up in the morning? Will Sasuke quit being abused by the fan girls? Well tell you after these messages.

Rock Lee: Hey wait! I was in the middle of my sentence here!!  
Naruto: Suck it up Bushy Brows!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Welcome back to the dating game! Before we left Sakura just  
asked the three contestants? How would you wake me up in the morning??  
Contestant one?  
Rock Lee: I would probably wake you up with a gentle kiss upon your  
soft luscious lips, I would also have breakfast in bed ready for you 3  
Sakura: *blushes*  
Naruto: Wow! You're much more romantic than I thought you could be  
bushy brows.  
Rock Lee: Thank you Naruto? I think.  
Naruto: No problem, contestant two?  
Sasuke: I would patiently wait for you to wake up in my loving arms.  
Crowd: **** YOU SAKURA!!!!! YOU LUCKY LITTLE WHORE!  
Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee: Glares back the crowd  
thinking: I am going to kill these fan girls if they don't shut it  
right this moment.  
Crowd: *dead silent*  
Naruto: Much better, now, contestant three same question.  
Shikamaru: I'd probably give you a little shake and if you didn't wake  
up I'd probably go back to sleep this way I could be with you.  
Sakura: Oh my?  
Shikamaru: Not like that!  
Naruto: Sure it's not like that, hehehehe  
Sakura: SHUT IT NARUTO! *gets up and slaps Naruto*  
Naruto: O.k. I get it. Next question for the contestants Sakura.  
Sakura: 3 ok then. My next question for these handsome men *wink* is,  
what is one thing about you that you would like me to know?  
Naruto: Good question. Contestant one?  
Rock Lee: I have a very strong determination and I won't give up until  
I get what I want.  
Naruto: Contestant two, same question.  
Sasuke: I can be very passionate when I want to be. The only reason  
why I'm not is because I feel no reason to be passionate about anyone  
yet.  
Naruto: Contestant Three.  
Shikamaru: I'm very romantic even though it might not show through my  
laziness.  
Naruto: Very interesting answers guys. Next question if you'd please Sakura.  
Sakura: What is your favorite thing about the way I look?  
Rock Lee: It's your slim hourglass shape.  
Naruto: I second that.  
Sakura: No one asked you to talk Naruto.  
Naruto: Aww  
Sasuke: Your lovely green eyes.  
Shikamaru: I can't decide what part of you I like the most. If I had  
to choose one thing though it would probably be, your beautiful lips.  
Sakura: ^_^  
Naruto: Lucky jerks  
Sakura: What was that Naruto?  
Naruto: Nothing of importance to you?  
Sakura: I'll believe you, for now.  
Naruto: Good. What is your next question for these asshole-I mean  
Contestants? Yeah… contestants.  
Sakura: *Evil glare at Naruto*  
Naruto: I'm sorry  
Sakura: Much better. My next question will be? hmm? Give me a sec  
here??I got nothing.  
Naruto: Would you like some help?  
Sakura: I guess so, just make sure it's nothing stupid.  
Naruto: Of course not *walks over to Sakura and whispers something in her ear*  
Sakura: Good idea!  
Naruto: I thought so. *walks back to his chair and sits down*  
Sakura: My question is,


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: As I was saying, my question is would you ever leave me for some other girl? Even if I didn't look as good as her.

Naruto: Good question Sakura *snicker snicker* contestant one?

Rock Lee: Why would you even ask me that? You should know that I'd be faithful no matter what.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Rock Lee: Of course.

Sakura: *holds up the newest issue of ichi ichi paradise*

Rock Lee: And that's supposed to do what?

Sakura: just checking something.

Naruto: Contestant two?

Sasuke: If I did I'd allow you to kill me to atone for my sins, after I have my revenge on my brother of course

Sakura: heh…guro

Naruto: EEW! Let's just continue before I get as mental image. Wait, to late.

Shikamaru: Umm ok then… back to the question. I couldn't even muster up the energy to leave you if I wanted. You're like a magnet to me.

Sakura: Cute. ^_^

Naruto: O.k. Sakura what is your final question?

Saruka: My final question is: What would you be willing to do for me?

Naruto: Damn that's a good question. Best one I've heard all night. Contestant one what is your response?

Rock Lee: I'd be willing to do anything for you, with certain exceptions of course.

Sakura: Like?

Rock Lee: For one I wouldn't be willing to kill someone from my own family or someone that I love or even like for that matter.

Sakura: I can understand that.

Naruto: Contestant two?

Sasuke: I would be willing to kill my own family for you, if they were still alive that is.

Sakura: Cute I guess, in an emo sort of way…

Sasuke: I'm not emo I'm just misunderstood.

Naruto: Sure you are Sasuke and I'm Black Jebus.

Sakura: Oh shut it Naruto.

Fan girls: Yeah! What she said!

Naruto: LOL! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Rock Lee: LAST NIGHT!

Sasuke: IN BED!

Shikamaru: Idiots.

Saruka: I agree.

Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sasuke: What? Can't guys have fun?

Sakura: Not like that they can't.

Shikamaru: Can I answer yet?

Naruto: go ahead.

Shikamaru: I'd be willing to stop being lazy and go shopping with you.

Sakura: Wow that takes determination.

Naruto: Okay Sakura time for you to choose who you would like to go on the dream date with.

Sakura: Can you give me a minute?

Naruto: Sure why not. And in the mean time let's have a word from our sponsors.

Sponsor: TRY CUP RAMEN IT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE! Slop chap BUY ONE NOW!!!! (yes I know I misspelt it but I don't want to get sued)

Naruto: And, we're back.

Sakura: I've made my decision.

Naruto: O.K. then Sakura who will you go out with on the dream date?

Sakura: Unlike you I want it to be suspenseful so, I'm sorry Sasuke but it won't be you.

**Randomspazz: I'm sorry fan girls but I don't like this paring I'm going with the paring I like the most. (In advance IM SORRY)**

Sasuke: Why not me? Just wondering.

Sakura: You're too obsessed with killing your brother to care about me.

Sasuke: O.k.

Sakura: I'm glad you understand. Also I'm very sorry to say that, Rock Lee you're not the one for me.

Rock Lee: Fine with me you'll come around eventually.

Naruto: I guess that means Shikamaru is going on the dream date with you.

Shikamaru: Huh?!

Sakura: Yeah you're the one I want to go out with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Why me? I'm lazy as heck.

Sakura: It's because you seem like the only guy who would respect me and my rights. Also you seem like a nicer guy than most people make you out to be.

Shikamaru: I guess.

Naruto: Whoa didn't see that coming.

Sakura: Why not?

Naruto: I thought you'd go for Sasuke because you still had that 14 year old weird crush thing.

Sakura: No not anymore.

Naruto: Ok then. Well then, Shikamaru where would you like to go with Sakura for your dream date?

Shikamaru: I'm thinking a candle light dinner then what ever she wants.

Sakura: *blush* I can think of a few things

Naruto: Sure, umm…well. That's it for this episode see you next time on 'The dating game' *theme music plays*

Well everyone what did you think of my story? If you can please drop some advice in a review it would be very much appreciated.


End file.
